The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an apparatus for pressurizing a dynamoelectric machine. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to an apparatus having a channel fluidly connected to ambient air for pressurizing a dynamoelectric machine.
Pressurizing a dynamoelectric machine, e.g., an electrical generator, may increase the power output of that machine. While prior attempts have been made to pressurize dynamoelectric machines, these approaches may be costly and unreliable. For example, prior approaches have used external compressor-based devices to introduce pressure in dynamoelectric machines. These approaches may cause over-pressurization of the machine, thereby negatively affecting the machine's performance. Additionally, these approaches involve procuring and managing extraneous equipment.